


[Podfic] Vampire!Kurt

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: vampire!Kurt falling in love with human!blaine and for some reason starts slowing turning back into human and he can finally see himself in a mirror after like centuries of not being able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Vampire!Kurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampire!Kurt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33637) by alilactree. 



**Title:** [Vampire!Kurt](http://alilactree.tumblr.com/post/70013917013/anonymous-prompted-vampire-kurt-falling-in-love)  
**File Length:** 19:19  
**Download:** [MP3|22.11MB](https://www.mediafire.com/?b3a8nupxteq1t5a)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/) ,  [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/) ,  [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love alilactree's fic and am _thrilled_ to record some of it! This particular story has threads of humor and tenderness that I find pretty irresistible. If you like the story, let alilactree know!


End file.
